List of arenas to host NBA Finals and Stanley Cup Finals in the same year
The following is a list of venues that have hosted the NBA Finals and Stanley Cup Finals in the same year, which traditionally fall at the same time. Other information included in this list are dates and results of games played in the venue at that time. The now-demolished Boston Garden has hosted both events in the same year three times, followed by New York's Madison Square Garden at two. Wachovia Spectrum in Philadelphia, the former Chicago Stadium and Izod Center (known as the Continental Airlines Arena when the series were played) in East Rutherford, New Jersey all achieved the feat once. Host cities and arenas The arenas in arranged in order of the first instance of hosting. Boston Garden, Boston, Massachusetts In 1957, the Celtics won the championship on Game 7 that extended into two overtime periods, while the Bruins avoided elimination at home by winning Game 4 at home (they were beaten for good the next game at Montreal). The next year, the Celtics were beaten in Game 6 at St. Louis while the Bruins bowed out to the same Canadiens franchise on their home ice at Game 6. In 1974, the Celtics were denied by the Bucks to win the championship on their home floor by winning Game 6 after 2 overtime periods, although the Celtics would win Game 7 at Milwaukee by a big margin. The Bruins were not as fortunate as they were beaten by the Flyers in Philadelphia in Game 6. Finals Broadcasters 1957 1958 1974 NOTE: In the United States, local coverage was permitted for non-network games in the Bruins finals. National network telecasts was exclusive. Madison Square Garden, New York City In 1972, both New York teams were beaten in their respective championships, with the Knicks losing to the Lakers in Los Angeles while the Rangers were beaten at home by the Bruins. In 1994, the Rangers, coached by Mike Keenan, who was coach of the Chicago Blackhawks in 1992, won their first championship in 54 years at home while the Knicks weren't as lucky as they were beaten by the Rockets in Game 7 in Houston despite leaving New York with a 3–2 series advantage. Finals Broadcasters 1972 *In Canada, Hockey Night in Canada moved all playoff coverage from CBC to CTV to avoid conflict with the lengthy NABET strike against the CBC. *In the United States, local coverage was permitted for non-network Rangers finals games. National network telecasts was exclusive. 1994 *During Game 5 (June 17, 1994) of the Knicks finals, most NBC affiliates (with the noted exception being WNBC-TV out of New York, which hours earlier, had local coverage of the parade celebrating the Rangers winning the Stanley Cup in Game 7 of their finals three days earlier) split the coverage of the game between NFL Hall of Famer O. J. Simpson's low speed freeway chase with the LAPD. Wachovia Spectrum, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania In 1980, the two Philadelphia finalists were beaten in both Finals series, with the Sixers losing out to the Lakers on their home floor in Game 6, while the Flyers were beaten by the Islanders at the Nassau Coliseum. Finals Broadcasters Notes *For CBS' coverage (which was aired under the CBS Sports Spectacular umbrella) of Game 6 of the Flyers Final, Dan Kelly did play-by-play for the first and third periods as well as overtime. Meanwhile, Tim Ryan only did play-by-play for the second period. Until the 1990 All-Star Game was broadcast by NBC, CBS' coverage of Game 6 of the 1980 Stanley Cup Finals proved to be the last time that a National Hockey League game would be nationally televised on over-the-air television in the United States. *CBS aired weekday NBA Finals games in 1980 on tape delay. Games were televised after the late local news (11:30 p.m.) in the CBS Late Movie time slot. Chicago Stadium, Chicago, Illinois Chicago's finalists in the NBA and Stanley Cup Finals had mixed results, with the Hawks, coached by Mike Keenan, who would be coach of the New York Rangers in 1994, being swept by the Penguins 4–0, while the Bulls defeated the Portland Trail Blazers in six games, both elimination games held in the the Chicago Stadium. Finals Broadcasters Continental Airlines Arena, East Rutherford, New Jersey The Continental Airlines Arena in the Meadowlands has since been renamed into the Izod Center. In the 2003 Stanley Cup Final, all teams won all of the home games. The Devils had the distinction of winning the Cup at Game 7 in New Jersey, while the Nets failed to defeat the Spurs in San Antonio at Game 6 after winning only one of their middle three home games. Finals Broadcasters Notes The Nets' final series was the lowest rated NBA Final (6.5 percent over six games) until 2007. References See also *List of National Basketball Association arenas *List of NHL arenas }} Category:Stanley Cup Championship Finals Category:National Basketball Association Finals Arenas to host NBA Finals and Stanley Cup Finals in the same year Arenas to host NBA Finals and Stanley Cup Finals in the same year Category:National Hockey League venues Category:National Basketball Association venues Arenas to host NBA Finals and Stanley Cup Finals in the same year Arenas to host NBA Finals and Stanley Cup Finals in the same year